


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Moon Taeil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, First Meetings, Kissing in the Rain, Literal Sleeping Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bond, Meet-Cute, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Moon Taeil-centric, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, Past Johntae, Past Johnyong, Rain, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Taeil and Johnny run into each other in the rain and end up getting soaked.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**6:46 PM**

"Doyoung I've already told you that I can't help working late."Johnny heard Doyoung audibly sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I know that hyung."The younger clarified."It's just that I don't like you being out this late,especially since it's almost time for mating season to start."


End file.
